


Thunder

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	Thunder

首尔的梅雨天还没过，手机上的雷电黄色预警总是时不时地蹦出来。  
快黑天的时候天空划过两道闪电，把宿舍照得亮如白昼。

董思成伸手去按床头灯的开关，这时候雷声才轰隆隆地从天边传过来。

早些时候他总被教育着打雷的时候不要看电视，他迟疑了一下，还是没把没了电的电脑接上电源。

看来有些东西的影响真的是根深蒂固的。

抱着手机准备来两盘游戏，悠太和泰一都不知道大雷雨天的去做什么了，黑漆漆的宿舍只剩他自己，隔壁应该也有人在，但他懒得动弹去约人一起开局，索性就窝在床头。

“winwin？”有人推门进来的时候董思成正瞄准了对面的人开镜，被吓了一跳之后直接把人给爆头。

马克光着脚踩在地板上，探过身来去看他在做什么。

董思成见是李马克便让他先坐之后继续专注于游戏。

窗外下起了雨，起初是淅淅沥沥的划过窗户，后来就变成了瓢泼大雨噼里啪啦地打在玻璃上，还伴随着阵阵惊雷，董思成几乎听不到游戏里自己的脚步声。

更让他不能集中的是马克在他的床上滚来滚去，时而坐起来把脑袋抵在他背上，时而往他颈窝呼气。

“幼稚死了你。”董思成不堪其扰，被在草地里苟着的人爆了头，吃了一嘴鸡毛，气鼓鼓地把手机撇在一边，把打扰他的始作俑者一把从床上拽起来，往李马克手臂上咬了一口。

李马克看着压根也没留下牙印的小臂心里有苦说不出，这到底是谁幼稚啊。

李马克来找他的目的彼此心照不宣，董思成钻进浴室去洗澡，出来的时候发现小他两岁的弟弟正站在大大的窗前看雨。

“这雨一会儿就能停的。”他不咸不淡地开口。

“为什么？”李马克转身认真提问，看见董思成只裹了条浴巾，此地无银三百两地别开了视线。

“因为云层不厚。”董思成把手支在窗台上，透过雨幕去看天，“而且暴雨下四个小时以上就会引起...”他顿了顿，认真思考那个的发音是什么，“引起自然灾害。”

 

“喔。”李马克摸摸鼻子，开始扣手指，大概记下了这么个知识点。

 

董思成感觉到李马克的局促，心想小孩大概是不知道怎么从成云致雨的原理转移到翻云覆雨上来，董思成从心里乐了会，捏了下李马克的耳朵。

“你带东西没？我这没有了。”  
“我也没……”李马克松了口气似的，但是没套子的窘境似乎没成功化解传授地理知识的气氛。  
“哎，行……吧”  
董思成挠挠脑袋，准备一会再翻箱倒柜一下。

所幸接下来事情顺理成章得多，从温柔的前戏开始，李马克轻轻吻着他的唇瓣，把人按在床上。  
董思成用两肘支撑着身体，仰头去承受李马克的亲吻。

闪电再次划破长空，他在眯缝着的视线中看见李马克白皙的皮肤，还有吻他时认真而沉醉的表情。  
马克撬开他的齿关去勾他的舌尖，远方的雷不流畅地划过他的耳朵。董思成感觉到马克动作一滞，明显被吓到了，他觉得小孩可爱极了，遂坏心眼不用手肘支撑，把自己砸进床里，伸出手臂环住李马克的脖子，把他也带下来。

然后又配上一个挑衅的表情。

“你怕打雷啊。”

李马克看了他一副小狐狸得志的样子心里简直长了呼伦贝尔大草原，力度不小的往董思成嘴上亲了口，“我不怕。”

董思成觉得有趣，伸手去勾他棉质体恤的衣领，“不怕你抖什么啊。”

李马克腹诽为什么这个哥的一举一动都能让他心里窜出野火来，董思成上挑的眼尾和还勾在他衣领上的手指，成了他犯罪的导火索，如果这是起案件，董思成一定是先行挑衅的那个，而且其嚣张跋扈的行为让得任何犯罪分子都没法抑制心中对他狠狠施暴的心。

但是自己还是本能地维护自己的小面子，“我没抖。”

董思成脱了他的上衣，对他的肌肤上下其手，这摸摸那戳戳的，四处纵火。他没法专心给他的脖颈留下印记，最后皱了眉头钳制住了小狐狸的手，“不要乱动。”

“哇，李马克你最近嚣张得很。”董思成去掐他的脸，“哥也不叫了还会指挥我了。”

 

李马克哭笑不得，只好乖乖亲亲他的鼻尖，当做示弱地喊了声“昀昀哥哥。”

董思成放开他可怜的脸蛋，伸手把台灯的开关关掉，宿舍重新回归一片漆黑。

他伸手去解李马克的裤带，松垮垮的运动裤下董思成甫一掠过就感受到了小帐篷的蓬勃。他隔着内裤给马克揉了两把，感觉到了温度的炽热和有些吓人的硬度赶紧把手缩回来。

马克解下他的浴巾，大咧咧地给扔到一边。自己被董思成挑拨得百爪挠心，嘴上叫着他的昀昀哥哥，心里有一千首小黄歌想实践在董思成身上，whiplash就不错……他这么想着，只想快快进入，最好把他最喜欢的这个乖巧的哥哥吃干抹净。

他捏着身下人柔软的臀肉，用手帮着前端的坚挺，他看见董思成猫一样地扬起脖颈，发出满足的呜咽，整个人的皮肤泛着诱人的粉红色，呻吟和雨滴暴力地拍打在窗上的声音混合在一起，他只觉得下身涨得快要爆炸，开口祈求的时候已经是沙哑而充满情欲的声音。

“我想进去……”

李马克终于意识到自己脑袋里竟然只有了一个中心念头，又一道炸雷从天而降。

李马克猝不及防一激灵，逗笑了董思成，他喜欢和李马克去做，大抵因为李马克做什么都认真，即使是在情爱方面也做足了功课，晓得怎么让他来最痛快。然而毕竟是刚成年的人，还不能完全褪去少年人的特征，比如在一些无所谓的事情上强调，比如对于雷雨的恐惧。事实上他根本不在乎李马克怕不怕打雷，只是小孩反复强调的时候那副表情实在是倔强得可爱。

“不要逗我了”而李马克则有点红脸，他怕被董思成当小孩子对待，当时对于他示好的接受，多半自己就是占了未成年的便宜，但是如果现在还是把自己当毛头小子看的话，李马克心里复杂，也只能用自己的行动来让董思成讲不出话来了。

而行动自然是提枪上阵，带枪出巡。

做好润滑后，他插进两根手指，观察董思成的面部表情，在慢慢变得适应之后，才换成了自己的小马克探进去。

因为填充和扩张而浑身颤栗的人不自觉地抓紧李马克的肩头，指甲在他白皙的皮肤上留下几道虚浮的印记。他双腿盘着马克的腰，他曾多次看粉丝剪出来的视频里马克跳Cherry bomb的顶胯，其幅度和力度都让人脸红心跳，而那个顶胯时还会不好意思地笑的李马克，此时却用牙齿轻轻撕咬着他的唇，一下又一下地顶着他的最深处。视频里的顶胯，只是李马克的九牛一毛，这个臭小子可有力气了。他就要带他达到顶峰，身上酥酥麻麻，四肢百骸都没了气力，只能像个襁褓中的婴孩一样抓紧李马克，从喉头溢出几声呻吟。

温暖而紧致的甬道让李马克兴奋，而董思成近乎于浪荡的表情更让他充满了施虐的欲望。然而他必须温柔，他喜欢惨了董思成，压根舍不得去粗暴地对他。李马克舔舐着他变得红肿的嘴唇，用舌尖划过他的锁骨，最后停留在他胸前的两处敏感，轻轻地吸吮。这个行为太过于色情，以至于他被董思成拽着耳朵，听见董思成用克制的声音骂了他一句中国话，但是没听懂。于是置气似的狠狠撞了几下，腹诽让你不讲我听得懂的。这几下引来了插进自己头发的手，指尖炽热，指骨清冷，在发间穿梭。李马克托起他的腰，撞击着身下人的那个点，听他的呻吟声一点一点地从唇瓣中流露。

“嗯……宿舍还有人吗……”开口已经不成声调之后，董思成才后知后觉地问。  
“没有。”

他就知道马克不会冒冒失失的，但李马克不这么想，脑袋里全都是活塞运动的人对于董思成还有力气讲话和想别的这件事极其不满，遂加快了速度，一下又一下地探进最让董思成颤栗的地方。

雨声渐渐变小，李马克能听到室内盎然的声音，和雨滴交杂在一起。董思成在泄出来的那一刻剧烈地喘气，捧着李马克的脸在他的唇里汲取氧气，李马克被亲得七荤八素，觉得自己就要交待在董思成身体里，赶紧退出来把白浊射在身下人平坦的小腹上。

远处的闪电照亮了整个屋子，李马克窥见董思成起伏的小腹上的白色顺着他腰腹的弧度流下来，他方才红了脸，掏出纸巾去帮他擦。

董思成舒展着腰身，猫一样地伸了个懒腰，餍足地从床上坐起来，勾上小脸通红的马克的脖子，往他的耳孔里吹气。

李马克觉得自己的小兄弟又有抬头的趋势，董思成真的是个十恶不赦的纵火犯，他转过头假装恶狠狠地去啃咬那人线条美好的脖子。

董思成感觉到马克柔软的头发搔着他的耳垂和脸颊，雷雨还在继续，沉闷的雷声从四万英尺的高空落下，他伸出手顺了两把李马克的毛。

“摸摸毛吓不着。”他用中文说了遍，回过神来，又用韩语复述了遍，“别怕。”

 

董思成想起外婆在雷雨天里撑着把旧伞牵着他回家，凉鞋踩在青石板路上发出咯吱咯吱的声音，雷声掠过，他抓紧了外婆的手，老人把他拉近，用带着茧子的手笼着他的头，一遍又一遍地用瓯越方言念着不怕不怕。

像是奇妙的咒语，他从此以后再也不曾怕过雷雨。

 

李马克闻言停下动作，认真地望向他，董思成看见他圆圆的眼睛里自己的倒影。

然后李马克的脸无限贴近，在他的唇上落下一个真诚而缱绻的吻，没有任何情色的味道，甚至连个晚安吻都比不得。

“有你在我就不怕。”

他听见马克笑了，对他如是说。


End file.
